A Christmas Masquerade Party
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Amy and Rouge set up a masquerade party for Christmas eve, a bit of fun occurs, and then Amy asks, and admits, the most surprising thing possible, to Shadow at least. Rated T for safety. Oneshot.


A Christmas Masquerade party

**Authoress note: I know Christmas is over, but I can't help it! I got inspiration. XD**

**Disclaimer: *rolls eyes* **

**Authoress: Oh come on, you were happy enough to contribute the idea of the Christmas party being a masquerade one. **

**Disclaimer:.....**

**Authoress: Uh huh.**

Amy and Rouge were shopping when Rouge got the idea. "Amy! I've got the most excellent idea!" Amy and Rouge quickly exited the shop they were in and went to the food court that was conveniently close to all the shops they'd been into. Rouge got some food from Fortune Wok and Amy got herself food from Edo's. "What is it Rouge?"

Rouge quickly outlined her idea and Amy liked it very much, on her part it required more shopping for clothes, which was always good.

***

Shadow stared at the invitation in his hand, "You've got to be kidding me!" He heard Knuckles groan. "No one's being kidded Knuckie boy." Said Rouge, amusement on her face. Knuckles was horrified, Shadow was surprised. "What do you think about it Shady?" "Don't call me Shady!" "Well what do you think?" "I'm surprised you and Amy hadn't thought up this harebrained scheme earlier." "Really?"

"Yes." "Okay, what do you think Knuckie?" "It's absolutely ludicrous and I'm not going!" "Oh yes you are." "Oh yeah? Make me!" "Okay then..." Rouge dragged Knuckles into another room and Shadow raised his eyes to the ceiling as he heard Knuckles yelp. "THE MASTER EMERALD!" Then he heard Rouge say, "That's right Knuckie boy, you don't come, I sell it."

Shadow heard Knuckles sigh in defeat. "Alright alright!" "Good! I knew you'd see it my way." Shadow heard Rouge say. He shook his head, amused, Knuckles would do anything for the Master Emerald. Anyone could use that to their advantage! He heard them come out of the room. "And now to discuss you Shadow." "What is there to discuss?" Shadow knew that the pose Rouge was in spelled trouble for the male it was directed at... in this case him.

"Your costume." "I am not going." "Oh?" Rouge raised her eyebrow. "You have nothing in your armory to persuade me." "Except the fact that Sonic is going to be there and no one would notice with the loud music if you beat him up." Said Rouge. Shadow raised an eyebrow, "That is a pretty good reason." He admitted. "Are you coming then?" "Yes." "Good!" Knuckles was to be a knight and (to his horror) Rouge was going to be his fair maiden. Shadow would be in a white tuxedo with a white mask, Rouge insisted he have a red rose in his hand.

_On the night of the party...._

Sonic was a court jester, Tails was Einstein (how surprising), Amy was just dressed up nicely with a mask on, Vector was a DJ (his biggest dream, he was terrible at mixing music), Espio was a ninja (cookies to whoever guessed), Charmy was a pirate (doesn't he act like one?), and Silver was a magician, without the hat. Blaze was his "assistant".

Sonic immediately spotted Shadow lounging against the wall, left hand in pocket, right hand holding the rose loosely. "Hey Shads, being a GENTLEMAN are we?" Shadow glared at him, "I'll gentleman you." He growled, Sonic didn't even see the danger signs. "Sure you will, right after I kick your ass." Shadow grabbed his wrist calmly, "Come with me for a second." "Oh? Where are we going Shads?" Sonic was unknowingly making it worse and worse and worse for himself. Shadow dragged him outside, as Rouge had predicted, no one heard him beat Sonic up over the music.

Vector was DJing, so of course, it was loud, and horrible, and they were all trying to get him to stop without seeming mean. Shadow came back in, the figure of a jester was seen hobbling over to the bathroom. No one took notice, they were just relieved when Shadow karate chopped all the records (terrible music) that Vector had brought. "Would YOU do a little bit of DJing for us Shadow?" Asked Amy, replacing Vector's stack of records with some better ones.

Shadow was about to flatly refuse when he saw Rouge raise an eyebrow at him, "Alright." He growled, Rouge grinned. _Damn, she's got me wrapped around her finger tonight, me, the ultimate life form, this is humiliating. _Shadow went to the turn tables nevertheless and selected two records, everyone held their breath while Shadow selected his records. They had no lyrics, and Amy had no idea who the artists were. Shadow put them on and started it.

He lowered the volume a little, Amy and Rouge were both watching him, he ignored them and put the headphones on, he fiddled around with some switches and a steady beat started. Rouge looked surprised, "What?" He snapped when she came over, "You're actually good, have you done this before?" "No." "Really? Why'd you take the chance then." "It's all your fault bat girl." Knuckles found this extremely hilarious while Rouge looked disapproving. "Oh really?"

"Yes really. Now YOU take over and leave me alone." Shadow slipped out of the headphones and went over to lounge against the wall... near one of the four Christmas trees Amy had set up. Amy came over. _Speak of the devil. _"Hi Shadow." Shadow made a small noise to indicate he'd heard. "Um... how are you liking the party?"

Shadow shrugged. "Hey Shadow. Could I uh... ask you something?" Shadow raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" "Could I ask you....." "No no no, WHAT do you want to ask?" "Well um.... I wanted to know if you liked anyone?" Shadow blinked. "What do you mean?" "Well... if you LIKE them, you know what I mean!" And Shadow certainly did know, but he was finding it interesting to pretend he didn't.

"No I don't." Amy sighed with exasperation then asked plainly, "Do you like anyone in a way you'd like to date them and possibly marry them." Shadow smirked a little, "And you finally say it plainly." "Well?" Shadow shook his head slowly, "I don't think so. Why do you ask? Are you interested in someone other than Sonic now?" "Y...yes..." Amy stuttered, a little embarrased, cheeks bright red. _She looks kind of pretty when that happens... _Shadow immediatley demolished that train of thought. If he started getting interested in someone that would be a weakness. "Who is it then? Seeing as you would have asked me." "Well... he has black fur and.... and.... red eyes...." Her stuttering was getting much worse, but Shadow didn't notice.

His eyes were wide. "What?!" Amy looked at her hidden shoes, hidden under the hem of her dress. "I... I... I like you." She whispered. Only Shadow heard of course. "Hell no...." He whispered, he would have backed away if his back wasn't already against the wall. So instead he darted around her and out the door. No one noticed Amy leave to follow him except Rouge and Knuckles. "You thinking what I'm thinking Knuckie boy?" "No." Said Knuckles looking blank.

"Nevermind. You stay here and mind the turn-tables." Rouge quickly exited.

Shadow stopped in an alley, his white suit surprisingly clean still, instead of dirty. The rose had been lost in his flight. It was Christmas eve, the snow was softly falling all around him. "I need to think." He quickly exited and went towards the seashore, it was easier for him to think there, before he reached it though he dropped the costume off at Rouge's and took his regular black leather jacket.

Amy saw him leave Rouge's, she hadn't re-gained her breath enough to call to him, but when she saw the direction he left in she knew were he was going. She continued to run, the dress hampered her, and she was cold, but she didn't stop. Her lips were now ice blue and her cheeks were beginning to be tinted.

Shadow stood on a cliff listening to the harsh cries of seagulls. Amy liked him. What was he supposed to do. "Hmph, Maria insisted I watch her put on makeup in case she couldn't do it and had to ask me to, but she never taught me what to do if this kind fo thing happened." Shadow sighed, picked up a rock and tossed it into the sea. He watched the splash and saw some playful dolphins diving to see what had entered the water.

"Sh...Shadow." Shadow turned, there was Amy behind him, shivering with cold. Shadow remained silent. "Shadow... I...I'm sorry, I should never have done that. P...please come back to the party though... p... please." She had been coming forward slowly, she almost tripped, but her descent was stopped suddenly, she looked up, Shadow had caught her. She couldn't see his face clearly, but she could see his eyes. There was confusion in them. "It's just... I don't know what to do for this kind of thing, I'm.. I'm afraid of being weak."

Amy's eyes widened, Shadow had admitted he was afraid of something, admitted he didn't know something? "No one does until it happens I think." She said cautiously. Shadow sighed, "Well I guess we'll have to see what happens Rose." Amy's teeth started chattering, but she didn't notice, all she noticed was that Shadow had said he would be her boyfriend and later on (possibly) be her husband, or as close as he'd come to saying it.

Shadow took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders, "You'll be warmer in this, why did you follow me in that dress? You knew it was snowing." "I guess I just didn't want to lose you." Shadow blinked as he found his head bending forward and Amy's coming up to his, "You didn't want to lose me huh?" He couldn't say anything else though, they kissed. It was brief, but still a kiss.

"Merry Christmas. Bonzai." They looked up, there was Rouge holding mistletoe over them. "ROUGE!" Yelled Shadow, Amy giggled, she could tell he was embarrassed but he looked normal. "Time to skedaddle back to the party then!" Said Rouge hastily flying off. "Shall we go Shadow?" Shadow looked at her. "Sure." He picked her up bridal style and sped off. In the snow a rose was propped up, it's petals bloomed, even though it was a cold December.

**Authoress: Never planned that. But it's awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Riiiiiiiiight.... well you all know that she doesn't own any of the characters. XD **

**Authoress: Except you.**

**Disclaimer: .... darn.**


End file.
